Nasutoceratops
}} Nasutoceratops is a genus of ceratopsid dinosaur that originated from Late Cretaceous North America. Released with Update 1.9, Nasutoceratops fossils are first unlocked at the start of the game then excavated from the Kaiparowits Formation. __TOC__ History At an indeterminate point, at least two adult Nasutoceratops appeared in the wild after the events at the Lockwood Manor. Over the course of the next year, they became a breeding pair, with their infant being the first dinosaur born on U.S. soil.Battle at Big Rock, https://youtu.be/C7kbVvpOGdQ'' In 2019, these three Nasutoceratops appeared at a campsite in Big Rock National Park, where they foraged for food, before coming into contact with an Allosaurus. The Allosaurus swiftly attacked the infant and injured the adult female before backing off following the arrival of the adult male Nasutoceratops. With the Allosaurus subsequently distracted by a group of campers, the Nasutoceratops family fled into the wild. Description Nasutoceratops is a relatively small ceratopsid dinosaur. Measuring 7.5 meters in length, Nasutoceratops is similar in size to other ceratopsians such as Triceratops and Sinoceratops. Physically it is distinguished by its short yet thick snout and large, unique rounded horns above its eyes that extended almost to the end of its beak-like mouth, resulting in similar facial features to modern cattle. Unlocked at the beginning of the game, the Nasutoceratops has the most complex requirements of the early game ceratopsians, having higher overall enclosure and social needs than Triceratops and Sinoceratops. Behavior .]] Nasutoceratops are similar in many respects to other ceratopsid dinosaurs, sharing a similar comfort threshold to Triceratops, and benefiting from the same paleobotany preferences of Horsetails, Rotten Wood and Palms. Like other members of their family, they are capable of engaging in death duels with medium and large carnivores. However, they are considerably more social than other ceratopsians, preferring to live in large social groups numbering up to ten other Nasutoceratops, as well as mixed-species herds of up to twenty-five different dinosaurs. The Nasutoceratops' ''social needs require that it live alongside at least two other members of its species. ''Nasutoceratops features an animation unique to itself when killing another dinosaur in a death duel. The animation varies from the typical killing blow done by other ceratopsians in that, rather than impaling and lifting a dinosaur off the ground with its horns, it will charge and then launch a defeated dinosaur into the air or knock them over depending on their weight. Paleontology Nasutoceratops was discovered in Utah in 2006 through a project started by the University of Utah. It lived during the Campanian stage of the Late Cretaceous around 75 million years ago. Paleoecology During its time, Nasutoceratops lived near the western coast of the ancient Western Interior Seaway, a sea that split the North American continent, resulting in a wet and humid climate. There, it coexisted with a myriad of dinosaur species, including the hadrosaurid Parasaurolophus and the tyrannosaurids Teratophoneus and Albertosaurus, which might have preyed on the Nasutoceratops. Cosmetics Trivia *The base genome of the Nasutoceratops is based on its appearance in Battle at Big Rock. Gallery Jurassic World Evolution Screenshot 2019.08.27 - 15.11.33.40.png Jurassic World Evolution Screenshot 2019.08.27 - 16.44.37.42.png Jurassic World Evolution Screenshot 2019.08.27 - 16.39.10.09.png Jurassic World Evolution Screenshot 2019.08.27 - 16.38.15.96.png 648350_screenshots_20190824164157_1.jpg 4klu0h5902j31.jpg Nasuto4.jpg Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2019.08.28_-_23.05.37.45.png PPGvOXE.jpg References Further Reading External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Ceratopsians Category:Herbivores Category:Film Dinosaurs Category:Isla Muerta Unlock Category:InGen Database